Version History
Explanation This is the history of RBLXWare updates. They originally started with very small, daily updates, and now usually are fairly bigger weekly updates. Note that updates before January 14th, 2017 were not recorded. Therefore, version 0.0.1 starts at the first update recorded. ALPHA Versions Version 0.0.1 Added * New boss minigame * Return of Don't Move * Admin Console * Return of taunts with the dab animation General Changes * Disabled autojump * Minor changes Version 0.0.2 Added * New Minigame * New weapon * Custom death for PVZGamer5770 General Changes * Change of platform outlines from black to really black * Other minor changes Version 0.0.3 Added * Solo Mode * Sword Fight Minigame General Changes * Buffed Tennis Racket damage from 5 to 10 Version 0.0.4 Added * Clipping outside of lobby * Regular RBLXWare teleport in Solo Mode Removed * Store Points in Solo Mode Version 0.0.5 Added * Two new minigames Fixes * Game breaking if a certain minigame was chosen General Changes * Disabled two of the boss minigames temporarily Version 0.0.6 Added * 4 spawn positions to the Frying Pan minigame * New Admin Console command * Updated Solo Mode minigames Removed * BodyForce in sword's lunge Version 0.0.7 Added * Two new boss minigames * Player Points Version 0.0.8 Added * Special Rounds * Tags for Mods, Devs, and Owners * Weak Frying Pan General Changes * Disabled StreamingEnabled Version 0.0.9 Added * New Special Round * Shutdown commands * Game Icon * Thumbnails * New Particles General Changes * Changed the Soccer Balls minigame music Version 0.1.0 Added * New Minigame * Dew Fire Fixes * Soccer Balls minigame music not changing pitch * Player Points not working right Version 0.1.1 Added * New Minigame * New Special Round * Ability to force bosses & special rounds * Mobile Taunting Fixes * Teams not being destroyed on the Beartrap minigame * Pistol not being removed when player finished the minigame General Changes * Disabled jumping on the Beartrap minigame Version 0.1.2 General Changes * Extended frogger map * Increased frogger minigame time from 75 seconds to 90 * Restricted forcing special rounds to Devs+ * Decreased pistol reload time from 3 to 2 seconds Version 0.1.3 Added * Main Menu * AFK System * Elimination Special Round Fixes * Tools being droppable Removed * Bottom Bar * Solo Mode chat command Version 0.1.4 Added * Two new minigames Fixes * Tools being droppable again * Sound Pitch issues General Changes * Mods+ now get the Mod Hammer if they win Version 0.1.5 Added * Two new minigames (1 normal, 1 boss) General Changes * Remade saws, beach, and targets map * Decreased amount of targets required to be hit from 6 to 4 * Win & Lose sounds now change pitch * Forcing bosses can only be done by Devs+ * Decreased intermission time from 30 seconds to 15 seconds Version 0.1.6 Added * Thompson General Changes * Remade Target Pistol * Added Thompson to Hit an Enemy Version 0.1.7 Added * Robusters (Boss Minigame) * More boss minigames to force in console * Two new admin console commands General Changes * Disabled jumping on the Soccer Balls minigame * Changed Speed-Up text colour from dark blue to light blue Version 0.1.8 Added * Kicking system Fixes * Special Permissions not working * Boss minigames only selecting Robusters General Changes * Charged command no longer kills players * Increased ghost's walkspeed * Decreased the Ghost Sucker damage from 10 to 3 * Decreased game time for Robusters from 100 to 60 seconds Version 0.1.9 Added * Kill command * Teleport commands * Changelog board * Debounce to win parts Fixed * Being able to win the saws minigame while dead * Collision issues with the Ghost Sucker Removed * Warning before going into menu General Changes * Combined Roblox Death Sound and Meme Mode Version 0.2.0 Added * Error messages if an admin command doesn't execute properly * Two new skyboxes to Meme Mode Fixes * AFK Players sometimes being in the workspace still * Taco Minigame trigger * King of the Hill not working Version 0.2.1 (April Fools 2017 Update) Added *Two new boss minigames *Win Streaks *New Special Round *Special Death *April Fools Thumbnail *April Fools Icon *M16 *Joke Gamepass Fixes * Admin Console resetting on death * Getting stuck in first person after taunting * Bugs with the Taco Removed * Thompson General Changes * Other platforms are removed on the Get on the Middle Platform minigame * Remade the Falling Platforms boss * Updated the Jeffy particle texture *Target Pistol destroys when you win the minigame Version 0.2.2 (Ending of April Fools 2017 Update) Added * Server Ban Removed * April Fools death * April Fools icon * April Fools Thumbnail General Changes * Remade the datastore script Version 0.2.3 Added * Permanent Ban * Added two new minigames (One normal, one boss) * Added feedback * Texture to the saws Fixed * One of the saws moving the wrong direction * Particles and tags being visible during Robusters * Being able to subtract a currently alive value when player is already dead General Changes * Remade Cuddly Tomatoes * Replaced Type the Word words * Changed mesh and texture of Tennis Racket Version 0.2.4 Added * Deathmatch Minigames * Black screen effect when game starts * Clipping around changelog board * Alpha Tester and RBLXWare God badge * Cheats (Meant for VIP servers, toggles admin on regular players) Fixed * Tennis Racket teamkilling in Robusters General Changes * Time can now only be changed during intermission * Players can join the game while a minigame is in session Version 0.2.5 Added * Added security checks * Special tag for people with the Helpful Members role in the group * Basement to the Mansion map * New deathmatch minigame General Changes * Dead players now respawn when a minigame starts * Reduced elimination lives from 10 to 6 * Changed Robusters music * Players can no longer return to menu during Robusters Version 0.2.6 Added * New Special Round * New minigame * Ready System * 3 new admin console commands * Server Messages * Tags for Admins * Two new game states to the menu Fixes * Being able to get out of the shooting range General Changes * Boss Minigames with teams used can no longer be played in Elimination (Unlisted) Version 0.2.7 Added * Team Deathmatch Special Round * Two new minigames * Two new thumbnails * Lights to more maps to support Night Mode * New songs in Meme Mode * Special lobby for Meme Mode * Fire to the Mod Hammer Fixes * Fixed admins not being able to join General Changes * Players are now slower than the Shark Version 0.2.8 Added * Shop & Inventory * 2 new minigames * New badge * Added sound when players spawn in from the menu and respawn themselves in elimination * Added new game icon * Added Admin Console audit logs webhook Fixes * First Person mouse not working * Weapons not being awarded at the end of a round * Admin tags not appearing * Fixed player join messages not working Removed * Force End game command General Changes * Enabled mouse lock * Bosses with teams used cannot be played on Team Deathmatch anymore * Changed trains minigame music * Player's speed increased from 16 to 20 in the Shark minigame * Moderators+ now teleport players to them regardless of the target's power Version 0.2.8a Fixed * Names resetting each time players open the admin console * Not being able to open the console Version 0.2.9 Added * Item Data Autosave * Sudden Death special round * Ability to force special rounds in the shop for a price * Two new badges * Two new taunts Fixes * Skydive being enabled after the minigame * Fixed Shark being a Meme Mode character * Fixed bosses with teams used still being included in special rounds like elimination and TDM * Kamikaze winning if they killed nobody Removed * Music and Particles section in the Admin Console General Changes * Normal minigames are no longer repeated * Updated player collision * Improved round system * Updated Impossible Mode minigames * Improved shop tween time Version 0.3.0 (Summer Update 2017 Part 1) [[RBLXWare Summer 2017|See this page for details.]] =